


Redamancy

by thewintertribble



Series: In Every Universe [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintertribble/pseuds/thewintertribble
Summary: drabbles I wrote as an exercise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Redamancy: the act of loving in return

Jyn hates her new partner. She hates the looks he gets, the ones that say just 'shut up and do what you're told', and he hates the way Cassian always seems to know more than she does. She resented his neatness and his fucking shiny shoes and slicked back hair.

Which isn't to say she doesn't like working with the guy, because as irritating as he can be, Cassian is a good partner to have. They might bug each other, but when they're working, everything runs more or less smoothly, because when things are serious it's easy to forget all those tiny niggling little irritations.

It takes a while, but eventually, all those little irritations don't seem so irritating, more... endearing, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian's been trying to ask her for a month, Bodhi has been grinning at him since before he bought the ring, and the Pathfinder's betting pool is at a couple of thousand credits and rising.

He'd planned to do it on her lifeday, but she was called away to a mission briefing, and two hours later her squad was on their way to Nar Shaddaa.

Finally, one ordinary morning lying in their bunk, he decides he doesn't want to wait anymore. She blinks sleepily at him as he gets out of bed to get the ring out of his dresser. When she realizes what's going on she smiles like the sun rising. He doesn't remember why he was so worried, as K2 would say, the answer is really quite obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian taking care of Jyn after a panic attack

“Okay Jyn, just breathe with me…,” Cassian says calmly, pulling the woman closer to him. He runs his hands up and down on her back. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re in our quarters on Hoth, with me…”

Cassian feels Jyn’s breaths starting to even out. “Take my hand,” he says, twining his fingers with Jyn’s. “Feel the way my chest rises and falls, and try and match yours…”

It takes long long minutes, but finally, Jyn is breathing just as well as Cassian and the tightness in her neck and back has abated.

“That’s it,” Cassian murmurs, burying his head in Jyn's neck, planting small kisses. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

After a while, he went to the bathroom for water. He offers some to her, who sips slowly. Her eyes are red-rimmed and she looks exhausted.

“Okay, Jyn, come lie with me and we’ll sleep a little, okay?” he asks, putting the cup down and pulling Jyn back to him. 

“Thanks, she says quietly, her hand reaching for Cassian’s.

“You’re welcome. Now get some rest. I’ll be here when you get up.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is sick. This is a bit cliche but I love cliches.

He'd woken up sick, his nose was clogged and his head felt like someone had beat it repeatedly with a hammer.

Getting up took too much effort. Cassian swayed a few times before he was able to drag himself to the bathroom.

He pissed, flushed, washed his hands and face, and peered into the mirror to check on his reflection, bracing himself against the sink. He looked like a zombie from that horror series Jyn liked to watch. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair hung in sweaty strings in front of his eyes and he looked pale. Not good. He went back to bed even though he had a lot of paperwork to do, pulled the sheets over his shoulders, rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and slept. 

When his phone went off on the nightstand two hours later, Cassian twitched violently awake. He picked up the call after the third ring. It was Jyn. The man tried to dredge up some enthusiasm but his eyes kept slipping closed.

"You sound awful," Jyn said "Do you have a cold or something?"

Cassian made a garbled noise that must've sounded a lot like ‘yes’ because an hour later, Jyn showed up with plastic bags of food and some cold medicine. She looked good, he thought, wrapped in Cassian’s favorite blue parka, her hair in a bun on the top of her head as she unwound her scarf from her neck. 

Jyn dumped his scarf on a nearby chair and shook her head disapprovingly at Cassian. 

“You look awful,” said Jyn. 

After she laid him on the bed, she had checked Cassian's temperature with a thermometer. She squinted at the thermometer with a frown. "Oh fuck."

"What?" said Cassian. He didn’t like the look on her face.

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," said Jyn with a grave face. "But I think you are dying."

Cassian laughed hoarsely and dug his face into his pillow. 

"Any last requests?" Jyn asked, gently stroking his back.

"Delete all the porn off my hard drive," said Cassian, holding up his middle finger.

Jyn laughed. She left to put the plastic bags away and came back to the bedroom a minute later carrying a glass of water and some medicine. "C’mere," she said, sitting by the bed and handed him a couple of tablets. 

The medicine didn’t really help, not right away, and he realized he hadn't done the paperwork, but somehow couldn’t bring himself to care. It was nice to have Jyn around, to hear the comforting noises of her puttering, the way the bed shifted under their combined weight as Jyn leaned over to pet his hair.

“Go to sleep,” she whispered into his ear “I’m not going anywhere. 

Cassian smiled, sank back against the sheets and shut his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates AU.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> No beta we die like men.

You can tell a lot about a person by watching them eat, Jyn's mother once told her. She often wondered if the same were true for what people put in their shopping carts.

If what people bought said anything about them, then Jyn wasn’t sure what to make of her roommate's shopping basket which contained vegetables, three boxes of pizza, and a pack of Coronita.

Cassian tossed a few boxes of ready-to-bake cookies in there too for good measure and couldn’t seem to make up his mind between a bag of Doritos and a bag of onion flavored Lay's chips. In the end, he got them both.

Jyn took it upon herself to take care of the essentials: milk, bread, cereal, tea, sugar, and coffee. She was about to head to the checkout line when she spotted Cassian squinting at something in his hand. As soon as she got closer she realized what it was: a box of Trojan condoms with bright packaging, promising long-lasting pleasure for both partners. Cassian plucked another box from the shelf, fitted for the ridiculously well endowed. He looked to be deep in thought, checking the label at the back, like he was seriously considering his options. 

She nearly dropped her basket imagining him slipping on a condom. Cassian must have heard the weird noise she had made because he glanced up at her, blinked, then laughed in embarrassment, putting back the condoms where they belonged. 

"Hey," said Cassian, pushing his hair back from his eyes.

"Hi," answered Jyn, feeling awkward already. “So, um, condoms.” 

"Yep," Cassian said, lifting the box of Trojan to eye level. He put it down and picked up a box of Durex next.

Jyn tried not to think of Cassian bringing home a girl. Or a guy. The last thing she needed was to hear him having sex through their paper thin walls. She didn’t think she’d be able to survive listening to him doing the nasty with someone else in the next room. 

Cassian bit his lip. "I’m really not sure which one to get," he confessed.

Jyn took it from him and felt her heart leap up her throat. According to the description, the condoms "have a ribbed and dotted texture for added sensation when moved back and forth". What kind of kinky sex was he planning on having? 

She swallowed and hoped her face wasn't as red as a boiled shrimp "Yeah, uh," she said, holding in a shiver. "I like this one. Looks good."

Cassian raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

She wasn’t. If she had a choice, she’d move out of their shared apartment.

"Yeah, I think you should stick with these," she said. She handed him the box which Cassian took willingly without a moment’s hesitation and threw into his cart. They stared at each other for a second longer until Cassian smiled slowly, ducking his head in that shy way that made Jyn want to scream in his face for looking so sweet. She wished Cassian wasn’t so nice all the time so she didn’t confuse friendship for something else.

"Come on,” Cassian said, patting her on the shoulder. "Let’s go home."

So they did.

One month later Jyn realized he’d made the right choice with the Durex. Definitely no false advertising there. 

She tipped back her head as Cassian pushed their bodies closer and sighed at the tender toe curling rub.


End file.
